


A vampire in an eclipse

by Rilya



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (bc i have both and i said so), Age Regression/De-Aging, Coping Mechanisms, M/M, NOT a kink fic, autistic dettlaff, caregiver!regis, dettlaff has bpd, dettlaff just needs love, not a daddy kink fic either, regis is the perfect lover, regis/dettlaff is platonic when detty age regresses, vampires can purr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilya/pseuds/Rilya
Summary: Extremely self indulgent fic where Dettlaff age regresses as a coping mechanism for the first time. Regis takes care of him and makes him feel loved.Might write more chapters as I wrote it for coping.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Kudos: 8





	A vampire in an eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> An group of moths is called an eclipse, hence the title!
> 
> As said in the tags, this is not a kink fic, please don't comment anything sexual. Regis and Dettlaff have the relationship of a married couple (romance and sex), but it becomes platonic when Dettlaff age regresses. Regis is not Dettlaff's daddy/papa in any way, as it's something I really don't like. He cares for him and tries to make him understand he's not shameful.  
> (Also ask me if you want anything tagged just in case!)
> 
> As always, I'm not a native speaker, please be kind!

Regis was the only one who knew his secret. He could have hardly hidden it from the vampire he nursed back to life and spent years with. His blood brother by circumstances, his soulmate by choice.

Dettlaff had always hated this part of him, when there were already so many he detested. To escape, he liked to run or fly in a dense forest where no human would dare set foot. Alone, but not entirely, comforted by the ambient sound of nature and the local fauna.

Except there were times when turning into a bat wasn't enough, times where he simply couldn't leave his human form. The first time he felt himself slipping he was with Regis, in their hut in the middle of nowhere. He had no idea how it would have ended if that had happened anywhere else.

The older vampire was close to being perfectly healed, soon he was going to leave to travel some. The thought of being alone, worst, without Regis, wouldn't leave Dettlaff's mind. But he loved Regis more than anything, more than himself, so he didn't say a thing. Until one night, he stumbled upon him packing his bags.

He felt himself lose control like never before. He knew he wasn't going feral, nor turning into a bat or mist. It was still him and yet it wasn't. Everything felt too much, too big, too loud. Before he could register what was happening he was hugging Regis in the most desperate way, urging his hands to stop touching his stuff.

"Don't go! Don't leave me!" he sobbed, and he didn't know when he started crying. Regis hugged him back and sat them both down on the bed, placing a strand of Dettlaff's hair behind his ear to better see his face. He kissed the corner of his eyes.

"My love I am so very sorry. I thought I was being a burden for you, for far too long now."

"No! Love Regis! Stay!"

His own incapacity to use more complicated words made Dettlaff sunk into even more panic. But Regis didn't look at him any differently. Instead of the usual kiss they shared, Regis started petting his hair in soft soothing motions.

"I will not be going anywhere, darling. Not if you want me to stay, alright?"

Dettlaff nodded, thankful. But he was still clearly confused about his state.

"But why… I'm… Like this?" Tears were forming again before Regis shushed him and moved him in his lap, hugging him with all his weight. He loved that, so much.

"Shhh… I think I might know but let's talk about it when you feel better. For now what do you say I take care of you? Warm tea and back scritches?"

Dettlaff's eyes almost shined at his words and he gave him the purest of smiles, showing off his fangs. He plopped down on the bed on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Oh, back scritches first then? Alright, anything you want, darling."

He doesn't remember much after that. Simply Regis' hands massaging him and scratching him in all the right places, and that was enough to send him to sleep.

###

When Dettlaff woke up, he was still confused. He was not used to sleeping. At all. When he was living with his kin, he never tried to act human, and he loved watching over Regis, who liked sleeping.

He sniffed the room and to his great relief, Regis was still here. But not in their bed, which was strange. Ah, he could hear his footsteps, he was simply gardening.

When Regis entered the hut he was greeted with an intense hug. He noted that it didn't feel anything like the desperation Dettlaff showed the night before.

"You stayed! I didn't want to hold you back but… I wasn't ready to let you go either. I…"

His eyes went wide, as if suddenly remembering how he behaved. Before he could say anything else, Regis cupped his face gently.

"I know, love. Do you want to talk about yesterday? It's alright if you don't, just take your time." Dettlaff circled his hands around Regis' hips, locking them in a comfortable position. "Feeling yourself again, I see?"

"Yes but… I acted like a…" he frowned, trying to remember memories that were centuries old. "Like a child? I felt so scared and vulnerable that even words felt too much."

Regis hummed. "I have noticed some humans acting like that under extreme stress. I apologise for causing you such distress." He put little kisses all over Dettlaff's face who started purring. "I believe your mind prefered regressing to that state, to avoid thinking about things that could hurt you."

"That seems like an explanation, indeed. But I was… pathetic. Acting like that while I have lived so long… I should know better, I should be better. It was… embarrassing. I feel ashamed."

"No I won't have any of that," Regis tsked. "I love you Dettlaff, every single part of your being. And if sometimes you need to be cared for, reassured, then I'm more than happy to provide. Just tell me what you need."

Dettlaff was left speechless, but it was clear Regis' words made him feel good as his purring got louder.

"I… liked when you said you would take care of me. I didn't have to think anymore, just relax and enjoy what you knew was good for me."

"Very good. Was it okay that I kept talking to you as I usually do? Or would you need simpler words?"

Dettlaff scrunched up his nose. "No, don't treat me like an infant! I mean… Part of me wants to be cared for but I wasn't mindless or stupid! I just couldn't act like my usual self, that's all…"

"I understand. Then I will guess that you don't want me to take on the role of a papa, right?"

"No, that would feel… No, that's not what I want. I just need you, your usual self, not an act." Regis put their forehead together before kissing Dettlaff gently.

"Very well. But if you want me to take care of you there's no need to work yourself up to a panic. You can go in the state you were yesterday whenever you want."

Dettlaff didn't answer to that. Even if it was Regis, his Regis, it still felt horribly shameful. But at the same time, he couldn't help thinking about how good it was to not have his mind torturing him, just for a while. He had never struggled with this kind of thing before, something he enjoyed had never been so strange to him.

But right now, he was with his lover, in their cozy hut in the woods, both smelling of the herbs Regis cultivated. He felt at ease. He didn't know for how long, but he would take all he could.


End file.
